


Good food, good people

by UnholyKrow



Series: String of Fate [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Food mention, More Blood, Swapfell, grillby is a good bartender, reader has a broken nose and it annoys grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: So an immortal and their two dogs walk into a bar





	Good food, good people

The bar was warm, and you noticed that you were the only human in the place. More than fine, humans were dicks, you didn’t want to deal with them right now. You really didn’t wanna get arrested for another bar fight. You didn’t wanna disappoint your Gaster. Everyone quieted down as you walked in, Liv and Helva pressed closer to you, their heads swiveling around, obviously searching for danger, a low rumbling growl warning that they wont hesitate to fight.

If they had fur, you were sure that their hackles would be raised right now.

You guessed that it was a little odd to see a human walk in with two clearly monster bred dogs. Or they could just be staring at the blood on your face. That was also an option. You sat on one of the bar stools, the bartender stared at you like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Can I get a burger,” you felt a glob of blood drip out of your nose, you should probably take care of it, but your stomach was demanding food now, “and some napkins please?” your face was pulsing in time with your heartbeat at this point, and the bartender slowly turned around, you assumed he was getting your order ready. You rested your eyes for a moment, but when you opened them again, there was an unopened bottle of water and a small stack of napkins.

Opening the water bottle, you took this chance to clean your face up. You were sure that you looked like a disaster, and you honestly didn’t blame the monsters for staring at you when you came in. They did seem to relax as you just sat at the bar, clearly hurt and exhausted, definitely not going to cause trouble in your state. You pulled your phone out and groaned as it refused to turn on.

“Great,” you muttered, “Fantastic.” Liv and Helva whined and licked at your ankles, the only part of you they could reach without getting up.

You finished wiping your face clean of blood, grimacing each time your hand bumped harshly into your nose.

A plate was set in front of you, the most delicious looking burger you had ever seen greeted your eyes, and you were sure that if your nose wasn’t filled with the smell of iron, it would smell twice as good as it looked.

You licked your lips and tasted iron. Your nose was still bleeding and probably wouldn’t stop until it was set. Which… you did not know how to do. You felt someone tap your shoulder, the bartender was standing next to you, looking fairly annoyed.

“I’m going to fix your nose,” he signed, “Brace yourself.”

You did not have time to brace yourself, his hands where suddenly on your face and you blanked as he fixed your nose. There was a delightful warmth spreading across your face, the pain vanished. Magic.

“Thank you,” you said, blinking at him. He snorted and waved it off.

“Next time wont be free,” he signed, the look on his face told you that he was used to this kind of shit happening, “There’s a phone behind the jukebox if you need to call someone.”

You ate as he went back to work, quickly finishing the burger. It was better than you imagined.

You slid him a couple dollars, and he pushed a stack of quarters towards you.

You easily found the ancient looking phone, a rotary phone holy shit, and quickly shoved the right amount of quarters in and dialed your grandpas number, the one he had drilled into you in case something like this happened.

“At least you aren’t calling me from the police station,” he said, once you explained yourself, “I know where you are. Stay there until I get there.”

It didn’t take him long to find you at all.


End file.
